Parvati (Shin Megami Tensei)
|-|Parvati= |-|Classic= Summary :In Hindu mythology, Parvati is the daughter of the lord of the mountains, Himavan, and the apsaras Mena. She is also the reincarnation of Sati, the first consort of Shiva. Parvati personifies many noble virtues such as fertility, devotion, marital happiness, asceticism, and power. Some teachings even say that she is the source of all power in the universe, and is where Shiva gets his power, even going as far as to sometimes portray her as one-half of Shiva. She is widely worshiped by married women to ensure the health and longevity of their husbands. :Parvati is the divine mother of the deities Ganesha and Kartikeya. Kali and Durga are considered to be her core aspects as produced by the Devi. :Parvati first tried to meet Shiva by asking the god of love, Kamadeva, to shoot him with his arrows-of-desire thus disrupting his meditation so that Parvati could get his attention. Sadly the plan backfired, and as soon as Shiva was struck by the arrow he opened his third eye and annihilated Kamadeva in a rage. This act was catastrophic for mankind, as the world became barren and unregenerative. Eventually Shiva did fall in love with Parvati, and they were married, and by request of the other deities and the intercession of Parvati on Kamadeva's behalf, he was resurrected by Shiva, and the world flourished once again. :— Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Compendium Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Parvati Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Female Age: Inapplicable, exists beyond the concept of time, and has always existed in the Expanse in spite of being created by Human Observation Classification: Demon, Deity, Hindu Goddess of Love Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Type 4; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Parvati is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data, with the act of trying to kill a being such as her being linked to trying to slash the air or pummel the seas), Flight, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Far superior to Demons capable of fully controlling and sustaining Universes by existing, and holds Kali Ma, the embodiment of all Time, as an aspect of herself), Soul Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation (Inflicts Instant Death with Mahama, Halves enemy life with Thunderclap, Reduces enemy life by 2/3 with Mahamaon), Healing (Increases healing power with Heal Boost, gradually heal Magical power with Chakra Walk, Increase healing power by 50% with Divine Grace), Light Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Telepathy, Teleportation, Magic, Telekinesis, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Absorption, (Repels attacks with Tetrakarn, Nullifies electrical attacks with Null Elec, Drains attacks with Phys Drain), Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Lightning, Force / Wind), Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Capable of exponentially increasing her own power while diminishing that of foes, making an enemy comparable or stronger than herself into a weakling. Increases Attack with Tarukaja, Increases Defense with Rakukaja, Heals Possession ailment with Kotoludi, Increases Magical defense with Samakaja, Increases Magical power with Makakaja, Increases defense with Marakukaja), Resistance Negation (Capable of casting Almighty Attacks that bypass all resistances and magical barriers) Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (The Goddess Kali, who embodies all of Time and vastly outclasses the likes of Mada, is merely an aspect of Parvati, to whom she is vastly superior to) Speed: Immeasurable (Exists beyond Time and Space, and is a native resident of the Expanse, a conceptual realm of pure thought which exists above the Multiverse. Holds Kali, the embodiment of all Time, as an aspect of herself) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Low Multiversal Durability: Low Multiverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ (Should be comparable to other powerful Demons such as Belial and Nebiros, who were capable of reaching throughout several planes of existence above the Multiverse to prevent Alice's soul from being taken to Heaven) Standard Equipment: Lotus Flower, Pinaka Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient. Exists beyond the concept of time, and her mere manifestation is one with all of time. Holds a high degree of cosmic awareness and connection to the universe, and is one of Hinduism's most important deities. Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Hindu Gods Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Light Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Magic Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings